Reborn
by geassgurl
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance. Even those who have done wrong to the world. Ulquiorra gets his as he is reborn into a new life with a family that he may soon lose.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my latest story! I know the other two weren't my best work but I have gotten better. English class is so helpful. Anyway on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry potter or Bleach.**

Chapter 1

It was dark. I knew that I had died in my fight with Kurosaki. So why am I still here? The question rang in my mind as I tried to figure out where I was. All I could see was darkness, no light at all. This was no longer Hueco Mundo and it was neither The World of the Living or the Soul Society.

I was trapped here, no hope of escaping.

I had lost the battle with Kurosaki and would not be able return to Lord Aizen. The war should be over by now. I knew that we may have no hope of winning now. Even if I did return and fight. I briefly wondered what would happen during the fight, though the thought was easily brushed aside as I began to think over my newfound 'Heart.'

It should not have been possible for me to posses such emotions. It would seem also that after I turned to ash, I developed more of these emotions. I would guess that The Woman did more then help me find 'The Heart.'

I thought more of my comrades and our enemies. I thought more about Lord Aizen and soon realized he didn't care weather or not we lived through the war. We were disposable.

The woman, Orihime, had helped me and even tried to save me though I knew she would always stand by Kurosaki. Nothing would change that.

After what felt like an eternity I saw a light. I quickly tried to move toward it but it was very slow. The light grew and I was faced with a woman with fiery red hair and warm green eyes. Next to her I saw a man with black hair and soft brown eyes.

The woman spoke with a soft but loving voice, "now comes the hard part."

The man now spoke, "You mean that wasn't the hard part?"

The woman glared playfully as she held me in her arms, "I meant naming him, James."

The man, now James, chuckled, "I know Lily."

Just as Lily was about to speak two men rushed in. One had light brown hair and brown eyes while the other had long slightly curly black hair and had grayish-blue eyes. It was then that I noticed that everyone seemed to be wearing a robe, all black. The black haired man slung his arm around James's should and chucked.

"Well now what's the pups name then?"

Lily smiled, "Harry, Harry James Potter."

And thus at that moment Ulquiorra Cifer, former Cuarto Espada, was reborn and became Harry James Potter.

**I am going to be continuing this story and updating whenever I can but I hope you like it and I will see you next tine readers! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I have to say I was really surprised by the reviews and favs. Thank you so much for your support.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach or Harry potter.**

Chapter 2

I was not expecting this to happen. I had heard it could happen but it was so rare for souls to be reborn when they died that even I had begun to think of it as a mere myth. Though my appearance had changed but only a bit.

I looked more human.

My hair was the same but messier. And my eyes were only a bit brighter. Though the bigger change was my skin tone. I had gone from chalk white skin to a normal pale. The thing that frightened me the most however was that I could no longer sense or hear Murcielago.

She was my most loyal companion and friend, and I dread to think that she was gone. I had stayed alive thanks to her and had not changed my path. Though now I could no longer hear her words. I could not even enter my inner world.

The humans I had been born to were strange to say the least though. My Godfather, as he had been named, was a man called Sirius Black. He and a man by the name of Remus Lupin were, as I saw, best friends of my new father, James Potter. My new mother, Lily Potter, and also a man that the males of the family, minus Remus, seemed to enjoy tormenting, Severus Snape, they were the only sane ones in the family.

Everyday they would all, minus Severus, try and get me to speak. And every day I would ignore them. Though as of late they were becoming more persistent. I decided to use my new heart and play, what Gin would call, a prank. They seemed to enjoy playing them on Severus so I would get revenge for him. I don't know why I would, but I had a level of respect for this man so I would very much enjoy what I was about to do. And I was sure he would too.

Lily was trying to get me to say 'Mommy.' While the three men tried to get me to call them all ridiculous names, while Severus was standing off to the side.

I looked at all of them and then crawled over to where the dark man was and waved.

He bent down and smiled at me, "Aren't you going to talk?"

I nodded, "Hi Uncle Sev."

I looked back over to the gaping faces of my new family and couldn't help but laugh. I looked up at the man I had called 'Uncle Sev' and laughed again. He was also starring at me with wide eyes.

He suddenly smirked, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

I nodded, "They were mean."

The others were still gaping at my use of words when Uncle Sev said, "So you decided to have a little fun with them."

I nodded again and waved, "Bye Uncle Sev."

I crawled out of the room, ignoring the surprised faces behind me, leaving one man chuckling at the others. I hope that the humans stopped picking on him now that I had said that, I protected those that I respected, though some I still had to think as enemies.

**I know there are a couple Out of Character moments but I really couldn't help that. It was just begging to be written. Anyway I posted a poll so review with a new pairing if you don't like these and vote.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Ok since it seems that I can't get it to post. I have a poll. Just review with what you want.

**Who should Ulquiorra be with if anyone at all?**

**I will try to add romance but it may not work. It can be yaoi or normal or whatever. Either world too. I'll try.**

Chapter 3

As time went by I started learning more about the world and the people I now lived with. I guess you could say that I started to think of them as my family. My parents would try to teach me and the others would occasionally try something different. They had started telling me about 'magic', when I accidentally silenced Sirius when he was talking.

Severus of course laughed. It had taken them awhile to release him from the spell. Apparently being able to have accidental magic at such a young age was strange. They said it meant that I was very powerful.

After a few months an old man came by the house and told my parents about a prophecy that a woman named Sybil Trelawney had spoken. He told them what the prophecy said.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

The only two children that fit the prophecy was a boy named Neville Longbottom and myself. We had to go into hiding. No matter what happened I did not trust the old man Dumbledore. Something wasn't right about him.

After we had gone into hiding, my parents asked their friend Sirius if he would be the secret protector for the fidelius charm. He declined and my parents asked a man named peter. I didn't trust him either.

Halloween was when everything went wrong. A man broke into the house and killed my new family. He shouted and a bright green light came out the tip of the wand he was holding. He turned towards me and I finally saw the face of my family's killer. He had an almost snake-like appearance. Though comparing him to a snake would be insulting to the small creature.

His ruby eyes gleamed with bloodlust and he said the curse yet again. Instead of fading into me like it did with my parents, the curse rebounded and struck the man. The last I saw before I fell unconscious was his surprised face as he turned to ash.

**How did you like it? Good? Not good? Review and tell me! I'll see you next week. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry for the wait my Mom had grounded me for a while so… Anyway! I may not update for a while as I have this huge project in Spanish class. I am thinking of doing a manipulative Dumbledore, but I want to know if I should do the same for Ginny and Ron, and Molly. I am going to make him friends with a few Slytherins. I also have a question, should I make him a Slytherin or what, I personally think he would do well in there or Ravenclaw. Here it is!

Chapter 4

When I woke again I immediately noticed that I was in the middle of the sky. I was flying. I also saw a giant man sitting and steering the, I think, motorcycle. A giant was taking me away in a flying motorcycle. Just great.

I started to feel tried again so I drifted off to sleep.

When I next woke we were landing. It was a small neighborhood called Privet Drive. The man picked me up and took me over to a strange elderly man and woman. The man looked over at us and I could see a twinkle in his eyes. For some reason I was reminded of Aizen.

I immediately didn't trust this man.

In his eyes was a deep anger and pride at something, though what I didn't know. He was putting on a show. He acted as an old grandfather figure but I knew how to tell when someone was lying.

Though even when he was lying the giant, Hagrid, seemed to cling to every word he said. Hagrid was a blind follower. Though the woman, a Professor Mcgonagall, was more reluctant to drop me off at a house with people who had no magic. From what she said they were related to me through my Mother. They also seemed to hate magic and anything related. Namely me.

Though her protest died down quickly and I was soon placed at Number 4 Privet Drive with only a letter to explain. Though soon enough I discovered that Professor Mcgonagall was right and that my life would be a living hell with the Dursley's.

So what do you think this time? I know it was kinda short but the chapters will get longer, trust me. Also I am going to be doing like an abusive Dursley's thing. So review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Five years later…

The Dursley's are trash. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs; I make every meal and clean, and work in the garden. Yet even as I was treated as nothing more than a slave the Dursley's were afraid of me.

I could not understand it. Maybe it had to do with my hollow powers. Over my years at the trash's house I was steadily regaining my previous power. Fore instance, when Dudley and his group decided to play a game of 'Harry Hunting' he almost broke his hand.

I was getting stronger and faster every day. I was even retaining some characteristics from my previous life. My eyes and hair were exactly the same; though my skin tone is a healthier shade it is very pale.

The trash started down the stairs and the dust came off the ceiling of the small space. I snapped out of my previous thoughts and started to dress for the day. I was not allowed to own new clothes and so I was given Dudley's hand-me-downs. I pulled on the very loose jeans and oversized t-shirt and waited.

Petunia opened the door and ordered me to make breakfast. I walked quietly over and started making the usual breakfast. I listened in on the trash's conversation in the meantime and learned that we were going into town.

_**~Line break~**_

I was walking all on my own since the trash left me at on of the shops. So far two people dressed in robes had bowed or tried to shake my hand. They must have been wizards to dress that way and to know me by name yet never having met me.

I walked down the street a while more and saw a shop that no one else seemed to see. I walked up to it and noticed the spirit energy surrounding it, blocking it from the view of those who did not have a specific energy.

I pressed my hand against the door and walked into _The Leaky Cauldron._

**-Hi sorry it's been such a long time. Anyway I am following some advice from a few faithful reviewers and Ulquiorra will be in Ravenclaw. I am also going to get him to stay in the wizarding world after this chap. But there will be a few instances where he returns. I also think that he could go to Hueco Mundo to train with his Hollow abilities. **

**Just so everyone knows, he was one when he was dropped at the Dursley's house so he is now six.**

**Next chap.- a visit to Gringotts for a 6 yr. Old.**


End file.
